


Фараоново наследие

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Tigresa_Romana



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [43]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Professors, Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний, особенно когда вы не готовы к тому, что последует за их исполнением.<br/>1884 год. Египтолог, ассистент профессора Британского музея сэр Дженсен Эклз отчаянно жаждет исследовать территорию древнего города Абидос на благо науки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не является сторонником традиционной истории, рассказываемой в учебниках.
> 
>  
> 
> Текст написан в подарок для lexx73.73  
> Запрещено размещение без ее разрешения.

Шум и глухая перебранка в коридоре вырвали Дженсена из размышлений. Ему уже несколько дней не давала покоя теория объединения Верхнего и Нижнего Египта в единую страну, предложенная профессором Бэмбриджем на основании артефактов, найденных на территории, некогда принадлежавшей городу Абидос. Но так как Британский музей не мог, а вернее, не хотел отправить его в Египет, то все собственные теории Дженсена, еще не профессора, но уже два года как ассистента, разбивались об отсутствие шанса доказать или опровергнуть их.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет тут же влетела Данниль, заслоняя дворецкому проход.  
  
― Спасибо, Роберт, дальше я сама.  
  
― Но леди Харрис!  
  
― И письмо тоже отдам сама.  
  
― Но…  
  
― Спасибо еще раз, Роберт! ― Данниль громко хлопнула дверью, почти прищемив пальцы дворецкого. ― Здравствуй, Дженсен!  
  
Да, при наличии такой невесты возможность поехать когда-либо в желанную страну, похоже, приравнивалась к нулю.  
  
― Добрый вечер, Данниль. Снова издеваешься над моим дворецким? ― Дженсен с тоской подумал, что опять придется извиняться перед Робертом. В который раз. По одной и той же причине.  
  
― Он груб со мной!  
  
― А ты с ним.  
  
― Я ― леди. А он ― слуга. И когда я стану хозяйкой в этом доме ― ему придется подчиняться мне!  
  
«Когда». Пятьдесят третий. Всего за полгода.  
  
И только потому, что на одном из обязательных балов в начале сезона Дженсен по забывчивости умудрился пригласить ее на танец дважды. Три года до этого Данниль хватало совести использовать слово «если». И то изредка.  
  
― Боюсь, когда ты станешь в этом доме хозяйкой, я лишусь дворецкого.  
  
― И поделом, Дженсен! Право, о чем мы рассуждаем? Жена или дворецкий, глупость какая.  
  
― Ну да.  
  
То, что Дженсен предпочел бы оставить все как есть, включая дворецкого в пятом поколении в семье лордов Эклзов, озвучивать не стоило. Вздорная невеста умела и любила превращаться в чудовище. Аммат*. Но сколько ни задавался Дженсен вопросом ― за какие грехи его наградили земным воплощением богини возмездия, ответа не находил.  
  
― О, тебе письмо!  
  
― Да, спасибо. ― Дженсен не глядя взял письмо и бросил его на стол. ― Так ты по какому-то серьезному вопросу?  
  
― Да! ― Как будто бы внезапно вспомнила Данниль. ― Завтра мы должны посетить балы у леди Элдридж, лорда Бэнкрофта и этих французов Новье.  
  
― Всего лишь? ― Дженсен не смог убрать сарказм из голоса. Не хотел. До фатальной ошибки ему и так жилось несладко под гнетом обязательств. А с появлением проблемы под названием «женитьба» ― он начал задыхаться.  
  
― Всего три! Три обязательных. На всех остальных я, так и быть, покажусь без тебя.  
  
Дженсен любил ночью спать. Данниль это понимать и принимать отказывалась. С другой стороны не ей нужно было с утра приходить в музей, потому что профессор Бэмбридж соизволил прислать ворох свитков. Которые никто не хотел переводить. Кроме Дженсена.  
  
Но и об этом упоминать не стоило ― любое малейшее упоминание о Египте и его истории доводили Данниль до истерики. С разбрасыванием по комнате всего, что попадалось под руку, с криком на пределе звука и слезами.  
  
Бороться с женской истерикой Дженсен не умел, предпочитая уходить в себя и раз за разом повторять имена известных фараонов, годы их жизни, правления, места рождения и захоронения. До тех пор, пока Данниль не успокаивалась.  
  
― Дженсен?  
  
― Хорошо. Буду. На трех. Не больше. Все? ― Ответить получилось урывками, скомкано. Чтобы не сорваться.  
  
В конце концов, кто виноват, что не в характере Дженсена успокаивать дам?  
  
― Нет, ― выдохнула Данниль и добавила: ― Нам уже пора обсудить свадьбу. Люди сплетничают!  
  
― Ты хочешь обсудить ее прямо сейчас?  
  
― Дженсен, ты же не хочешь выставить меня на посмешище? ― прищурив один глаз, угрожающе начала Данниль. Умная, нечего и говорить, знает прекрасно, кто она, кто ее отец и сколько проблем они могут создать.  
  
― Нет. Не хочу. Но вот именно сейчас я не готов обсуждать важный жизненный момент.  
  
― Хорошо. Обсудим завтра. Отец уже начинает беспокоиться. Не будем все усложнять. К тому же… ― она посмотрела на дамские часики, приколотые к платью. ― О! Сколько времени, мне пора на примерку! И, хорошо вспомнила, ― роза в твоей петлице должна быть нежно-розовой. Запомнил? Не красной, не белой, не желтой ― нежно-розовой!  
  
― Хорошо-хорошо, нежно-розовая.  
  
― Бал у леди Элдридж, не перепутай! Завтра! ― Уходя, Данниль не забыла громко хлопнуть дверью.  
  
― Да-да. Леди Элдридж, завтра. ― Дженсен покосился на бутылку бренди в импровизированном баре, сделанном из старого глобуса. Он с нетерпением ждал субботы ― в последнее время по воскресеньям его перестали пускать в музей для работы. Можно было напиться.  
  
Но суббота не скоро, потому мысли о бренди пока стоило бы выбросить из головы. Жаль только, голова ― не лист бумаги, скомкать и уничтожить нельзя.  
  
Взгляд Дженсена зацепился за лежащий на столе конверт. Точнее ― печать на нем. Британский музей!  
  
Дженсен схватил сложенный лист, сломал печать, даже не вспомнив про нож для бумаг, и трясущимися пальцами развернул письмо.  
  
  
_«Уважаемый сэр Дж. Р. Эклз!_  
  
_Управление Британского музея древностей в лице Директора, сэра Ч. Н. Уотлока, уведомляет Вас о том, что Ваше прошение об отправлении в Египет, на территорию раскопок города Абидос с целью проведения научных изысканий удовлетворено._  
  
_Сопутствующие документы, необходимые в вашей поездке, будут доставлены нарочным в ближайшее время._

 

_С Уважением,_

_сэр Ч.Н. Уотлок.»_

  


Дженсен не сдержал торжествующего крика.  
  
― Сэр, разрешите? ― в дверь осторожно поскребся Роберт. ― Вам доставили пакет, курьер просил передать, что это очень срочно.  
  
От восторга, переполнившего его, Дженсен чуть не сбил дворецкого с ног.  
  
― Я еду в Абидос, Роберт! Слышишь? Абидос! ― выкрикнул он, не замечая, что с силой вцепился Роберту в плечи.  
  
― Да, сэр. Слышу, сэр. Вы едете в Абидос. Когда, сэр? ― Роберт тщетно пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица ― не поддаться безумной радости Дженсена было невозможно.  
  
― Сейчас! ― выкрикнул тот и застыл.  
  
Данниль. Сэр Харрис. Балы. Свадьба. Ответственность. Обязательства.  
  
Но ничто из этого не стоило и крупицы его мечты.  
  
― Да, Роберт, собери мои вещи. Я напишу письмо Харрисам. Отправишь его завтра с курьером. Скорее всего, Данниль не удовлетворится моими объяснениями, потому лучше собери и свои вещи и уезжай… Куда бы тебе хотелось?  
  
― На юге Шотландии у меня живет кузен. Давно звал в гости.  
  
― Замечательно. Закрой особняк и отправляйся.  
  
― Сэр, вы точно уверены?  
  
Дженсену хотелось ответить — что нет, не уверен, что он должен оставаться верен слову джентльмена, что обязан поехать на балы и назначить дату свадьбы. Но также он осознавал, что, возможно, это его последний шанс. И если сейчас его упустит ― будет жалеть до конца жизни.  
  
― Да!

 

 

*Аммат (Ammut, Am-mit; в пер. с егип. — «пожирательница») — в египетской мифологии чудовище (также богиня возмездия за грехи), совмещавшее черты крокодила, льва и гиппопотама (чаще всего изображалось в образе гиппопотама, с львиными лапами, гривой и головой крокодила). Считалось, что Аммат обитает в Дуате (подземном царстве). Часто фигурирует на сценах суда Осириса в качестве «пожирателя душ», пожирающего сердца грешников.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождливый туманный Лондон казался каким-то далеким страшным сном. Дженсен смотрел в круглое стекло иллюминатора и впервые в жизни ощущал себя свободным. Некому было указывать ему, что делать, с кем общаться и где находиться.

В первый же вечер на корабле, не до конца осознавав совершенного шага, он как одержимый вцепился в собственные переводы, перечитывал, сверял их с собственноручно сделанными копиями свитков, правя написанное и тут же перечеркивая свои исправления. Дженсен не мог поверить, что решился на побег, что сумел послать в преисподнюю всех, кто стоял у него на пути.

Эта мысль не отпустила его даже во сне. Он бежал по темным, с низкими квадратными сводами коридорам какого-то странного помещения, зная, что если обернется ― преследователи настигнут его, вернут в Лондон и больше не выпустят из города. А потом внезапно из темноты кто-то шагнул ему навстречу, легко, словно Дженсен ничего не весил, оттолкнул себе за спину и отразил нападение. Дженсен повернулся было поблагодарить спасителя, но плечо опалило огнем, и он проснулся.

Как оказалось, плечо болело потому, что он не удержался на койке, упал и ударился. Цепляясь то за пол, то за стену, Дженсен добрался до иллюминатора и выглянул. Штормом сильные волны назвать не получалось, но и их хватало, чтобы корабль мотало из стороны в сторону.

У Дженсена мелькнула мысль, что если бы он остался дома ― ничего этого не случилось бы. Не слышался бы топот матросов с верхней палубы, грохот падающей на пол утвари и тонкий свист завывающего ветра. Желудок скрутил спазм. Хорошо, что на ночь глядя Дженсен не вспомнил про ужин ― а то бы сейчас повстречался бы с ним во второй раз.

Глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, Дженсен успокоился. Лучше умереть, стремясь к мечте, чем прожить жизнь, даже не сделав шага в ее сторону.

Все так же, стараясь не полететь кувырком через всю каюту, Дженсен подобрал свои вещи, разбросанные по полу, закрепил их на себе, добрался до койки и уснул, успокоившись мыслью, что даже если утонет ― то вместе со всем, что представляет для него ценность.

 

***

 

Громкий стук в дверь и выкрики «сэр, просыпайтесь, мы прибыли!» вытащили Дженсена из глубокого сна. Открыв глаза, он не вспомнил, что именно ему снилось, но не побег и преследование точно.

Это было уже не важно. Он прибыл в порт Александрии.

Влажность пропитала одежду в мгновение ока, стоило Дженсену подняться на верхнюю палубу. Слепящим солнцем, окутавшим со всех сторон жаром и ядреной смесью запахов из прокисшего пота, тухлой рыбы и немытой скотины негостеприимно встретила его Александрия, заставив резко выдохнуть и оступиться.

― Мистер Эклз, мистер Эклз! Я не ошибся? Я Абу, слуга господина Хаваза. Он просил встретить вас и проводить в его дом. ― К Дженсену подскочил невысокий тощий араб, выстреливая словами быстрее, чем пули из револьвера.

― Абу? В письме…

― Давайте ваши вещи. Я помогу. Нет? Ладно. Господин Хаваз давно как-то помог моей семье, и я пообещал служить ему до конца своей жизни. А вчера перед внезапным отъездом господин Хаваз сказал, что его другу стало плохо и нужно встретить еще одного его друга из Англии. Сегодня. В порту. Он подробно описал вас, мистер Эклз, по одному росту вас ни с кем не спутать!

Абу продолжал говорить. Без остановки, заполняя своим голосом каждую секунду. Потому Дженсен постарался абстрагироваться от болтовни. Воспринимать ее как шум тех же волн. Или часть окружающего гомона. Порт плавно перетекал в огромный базар и со всех сторон толпились люди, зазывали поближе к своим лоткам торговцы, блеяли козы, а от плевков верблюдов приходилось уворачиваться.

Какой-то толстый неопрятный араб выскочил прямо перед Дженсеном, тыча в лицо тремя пальцами и говоря что-то. Но Дженсен не понимал, о чем речь, все, на чем фиксировалось его внимание ― изжелта-черные зубы, редкая борода и белесый жировик под глазом.

Абу тут же выпрыгнул вперед и чуть ли не с кулаками накинулся на торговца, не переставая кричать, только теперь нечто малоцензурное. Торговец оскорбился, но не ушел, а стал кричать еще сильнее, размахивая руками и наступая на Абу.

― Хватит! Хватит! Нам ничего не нужно! ― не выдержал Дженсен, но тут Абу схватил его за руку и рванул вперед. Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как побежать следом, расталкивая людей, натыкаясь на лотки, вляпываясь руками в какие-то подгнивающие овощи и фрукты.

Кажется, как минимум один из лотков они все-таки перевернули.

― Мистер Эклз, мистер Эклз, мне нет прощения! Господин Хаваз просил доставить вас в целости и сохранности, а я недоглядел! Нет мне прощения! ― запричитал Абу, стоило им наконец-то заскочить в какой-то проулок, чтобы передохнуть. Он потянул свои вымазанные чем-то маслянистым руки к заляпанной соком и присыпанной специями одежде Дженсена, намереваясь отряхнуть, но в итоге еще сильнее испачкал.

Дженсен, как в прострации, отвел его ладони от себя, вздохнул и предложил:

― Может, мы пойдем дальше? А на месте придумаем, как очистить мою одежду.

Абу усиленно закивал и снова принялся говорить, теперь уже про то, насколько не пожалеет сил, вычищая одежду друга его господина.

― А откуда почтенный Хаваз знает, как я выгляжу? ― Уже на пороге дома Дженсена остановила внезапная мысль.

― Так его друг, профессор из Англии, не раз и не два упоминал про вас, мистер Эклз! Даже я про вас слышал! Друг господина Хаваза очень хвалил вашу работу, говорил, что вы ― один из лучших, кому можно спокойно доверить будущее науки.

Как-то не сразу в голове Дженсена сложилась мозаика, что друг почтенного Хаваза и профессор Бэмбридж ― одно лицо. Тем более что Дженсену ни разу не довелось от профессора доброго слова услышать, эта внезапная похвала звучала нереально. С другой стороны, из всех своих учеников с Дженсена профессор Бэмбридж спрашивал строже всех, всегда придирался, требовал, не принимал ни одной слабой работы.

― Ты уверен?

― Конечно-конечно! Зачем мне вас обманывать? Проходите, мистер Эклз. Аиша!

Абу моментально перешел на один из диалектов арабского, Дженсен почти перестал понимать его. А ухватив основную мысль ― тот пытался докричаться до ленивой и неповоротливой Аиши, ― перестал вникать.

Женщина оказалась такой же тощей и верткой, как сам Абу. И отнюдь не ленивой, она быстро затолкала Дженсена в купальную комнату, криками и понуканиями вынудила его раздеться и, прихватив испачканные вещи, испарилась.

Оглушенный таким приемом, Дженсен решил было расслабиться, как прибежал снова Абу, помог вымыться и преданно заглядывая в глаза выпалил:

― Аиша сказала, что приходил мальчик, принес послание от господина Хаваза. Он не сможет приехать и сопроводить вас, мистер Эклз. Его другу стало совсем худо, и господин никак не сможет оставить его. Вам нужно пойти в северную часть города, я покажу где, и найти Джареда. Он будет вашим проводником, только скажите, что вы от господина Хаваза. И, мистер Эклз, можно я с вами к этому Джареду не пойду? Я покажу место, но не пойду с вами. Простите, мистер Эклз.


	3. Chapter 3

Дом выглядел вполне обычно. Как и любой другой в тех кварталах, которые они прошли. Толстые стены, маленькие проемы окон, резные ставни и ветхие двери.  
  
Но Абу убежал так быстро, что Дженсен и слова сказать не успел.  
  
Ответом на осторожный стук в дверь была тишина. Потому Дженсен постучал снова. И снова. Чисто из принципа решил стучать до тех пор, пока ему не ответит этот загадочный Джаред или кто-нибудь еще.  
  
Считать себя пустым местом Дженсену не хотелось.  
  
Наконец в глубине дома что-то зашуршало, с грохотом прокатилось, и дверные створки почти вышиб собой растрепанный смуглый мальчик, сородич Абу и Аиши. Бегло окинул взглядом Дженсена от шляпы до носков сапог, застыл, презрительно скривился, грязно выругался и скрылся в ближайшем проулке.  
  
Следом за ним практически вывалился рослый европеец в расстегнутой рубашке и с растерянным выражением на лице. И так же, как и мальчишка, замер, разглядывая Дженсена.  
  
― Это ты, что ли, мне весь отдых послал к чертям? На кой черт так ломился, как будто тебя убивали?  
  
― Прошу прощения, что помешал. Меня зовут…  
  
― Если бы я тебя звал, то точно запомнил бы этот момент.  
  
― Я ищу некоего Джареда, ― оборвал его Дженсен.  
  
― Тогда, считай, ты его нашел, красавчик.  
  
Александрия продолжал удивлять и шокировать Дженсена.  
  
― То есть…  
  
― А ты сам кто?  
  
― Сэр Дженсен Эклз. Почтенный господин Хаваз оставил инструкции, что вы сможете стать моим проводником к раскопкам в городе Абидос.  
  
― Абджу* … Ну-ну. Я буду звать тебя Дженсен.  
  
― Простите, мистер...  
  
― Даже не пытайся. Мою фамилию, Дженсен, ты долго будешь учиться выговаривать. Потому зови меня просто Джаред.  
  
― И все же?  
  
― Падалеки.  
  
― Договорились, Джаред. Когда…  
  
― Заходи. Не на пороге же разговаривать будем.  
  
***  
  
― Виски? ― спросил Джаред, протягивая зажатую в руке бутылку.  
  
― Нет. Так вы… ты…  
  
― Ты. Еще раз ― что тебе от меня нужно?  
  
― Раскопки в Абидосе. Почтенный Хаваз, уже отбывший в том направлении, сообщил, что ты сможешь меня туда проводить.  
  
― Почтенный Хаваз… Почтенный Хаваз. А ты, стало быть, египтолог? ― Джаред пятерней взлохматил свои грязные, слипшиеся прядками волосы.  
  
― Да. Состою ассистентом при профессоре Бэмбридже в Британском музее.  
  
― Не скучно?  
  
― Наше прошлое ― это важно, почетно и крайне интересно. Разве тебе не интересно знать свою историю?  
  
― Сын беглого революционера-поляка и американской певички из варьете. Больше я знать не хочу. Родился здесь, скорее всего, здесь или где-то около сдохну, ― сделав щедрый глоток виски, такой, что даже Дженсен чуть не поперхнулся, на выдохе выдал Джаред.  
  
Он бесцельно кружил по комнате, забитой всевозможным хламом, чесал свой голый живот и попеременно дотрагивался до первых попавшихся предметов.  
  
― Ты не назвал цену, ― поднял интересующий его вопрос Дженсен.  
  
― Я задолжал старику. Так что с тебя, если что, поц… А, забудь, ― махнул Джаред рукой и понес какую-то чушь: ― От чистоплюек из Лондона одни проблемы. Голову даю на отсечение ― запричитаешь сразу, поливать меня грязью начнешь. Впрочем, да, глупость какая-то. Дай мне протрезветь, и отправимся.  
  
― И долго мне ждать?  
  
― Если никуда не торопишься ― оставайся. Мне надо проспаться.  
  
― Прошу прощения, то есть…  
  
― Можешь лечь рядом и посторожить мой сон.  
  
― Джаред! Когда ты перестанешь говорить глупости?  
  
― Ты прервал мой отдых. Значит, подождешь, пока я приду в себя.  
  
Джаред скрылся в сумраке длинного коридора, оставив Дженсена недоуменно смотреть вслед. Тот первый раз в жизни сталкивался с таким откровенным хамством, отсутствием элементарных манер и гостеприимства.  
  
Дженсен был в курсе, что сумерки окутывают местность в считанные мгновения. Но не ожидал, что это случится так внезапно. Пока он препирался с Джаредом, за окном стемнело, и пришлось зажечь огарок свечи в подсвечнике на столе. Света такой источник давал мало, но все не в полной темноте сидеть.  
  
Пытаться почитать книгу не стоило ― зрение и так стало подводить в последнее время. Потеряло прежнюю четкость после долгих часов расшифровок папирусов и изучений всех доступных книг по истории. Дженсен осмотрелся, но разглядеть что-то в комнате не представлялось возможным ― слишком много всего громоздилось вокруг. Он решил углубиться в свою любимую медитацию, но все даты и имена известных правителей вылетели из головы. Дженсен опустился на ближайшую неудобную кушетку и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Его снова преследовали. Снова хотели, чтобы он вернулся в Лондон. Данниль в белоснежном, расшитом кружевом платье кричала, что оберет его до последней монеты, пустит по миру и не примет обратно, даже если он на коленях приползет. Отец Данниль клялся, что опозорит его на весь свет, что больше ни один музей ему ничего не доверит, что дни свои Дженсен закончит на улице, на пирсе, разносчиком, грузчиком, кем угодно, но не почтенным джентльменом в окружении детей и внуков.  
  
А профессор Бэмбридж грозил своей тростью с набалдашником в виде головы священного Аписа** и требовал, чтобы Дженсен не медлил, прибавил шаг, потому что ему не так много времени осталось. Что если Дженсен не успеет, то профессор его проклянет, и тогда десять казней египетских*** падут на голову нерадивого ассистента. Откуда-то выскочила покойная миссис Бэмбридж, шипя как кошка, обвиняя Дженсена в том, что ее мужу плохо. Потом принялась причитать, как ей одной одиноко, что никому она не нужна и как сильно скучает. И снова начала визгливо кричать.  
  
Ее оттолкнула какая-то невысокая черноволосая девица, чтобы, выплевывая проклятья, попытаться выцарапать Дженсену глаза. Потом выхватила грубо обработанный нож и постаралась его зарезать. Но нож оказался тупым и не причинил Дженсену вреда.  
  
С факелом в руках к нему шагнул Джаред, и свет отпугнул всех, кто окружил Дженсена. Заставил их кричать и извиваться, словно от боли. Джаред поочередно поднес факел к двум высоким подставкам, осветил помещение, и Дженсен осознал, что они стоят посреди усыпальницы. Стены с пола до потолка покрывали яркие росписи, фигуры двигались, жестами рассказывая свои истории, а иероглифы возникали и пропадали.  
  
Дженсен схватился за голову и закричал.  
  
― Эй! Проснись! Слышишь, Дженсен! Проснись, это всего лишь сон! ― Джаред отвел его руки в стороны и громко крикнул в лицо.  
  
Испуганно озираясь, Дженсен понял, что никуда из комнаты в доме Джареда не уходил. Он все так же лежал на кушетке, а Джаред навис над ним и старался привести в чувство.  
  
― Проснулся? Молодец. Вставай. Уже утро. Пора выезжать, если ты хочешь как можно быстрее попасть в Абджу. Хм, а я вчера говорил, что твоим губам позавидовала бы моя шлюха-мать?  
  
Джаред был трезв и собран, потому списать его хамство и грубость на виски уже не получалось. Дженсен скатился с кушетки на пол и застонал. С другой стороны ― любой проводник, даже сыпящий пошлости через слово, все лучше, чем невеста, балы и обязательства.  
  
― Вставай, северный принц, дорога не станет короче, сколько здесь не сиди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Абидос (Абджу, егип.) — древний город в Египте. Входил в VIII верхнеегипетский ном.  
> **Апис (Хапис) — священный бык в древнеегипетской мифологии, имевший собственный храм в Мемфисе. Апис считался посвящённым Птаху или Осирису или же выступал в качестве отдельного божества, почитаемого в районе Мемфиса.  
> ***«Десять казней египетских» — описанные в Пятикнижии бедствия, постигшие египтян за отказ египетского фараона освободить порабощённых сынов Израилевых.


	4. Chapter 4

― И долго еще нам ехать?

― Нежный северный принц не привыкла к длительным прогулкам в седле? ― хохотнул Джаред.

Дженсен даже не стал кривиться, демонстрируя свое пренебрежение. Он вообще решил не реагировать на выпады своего проводника. Надеясь на то, что на Джареда это окажет магическое воздействие, ему надоест и он перестанет издеваться.

― Долго? ― не подтверждая и не опровергая предположение, повторил вопрос Дженсен.

― К ночи будем на месте.

Дженсен кивнул и продолжил путь молча.

Они выбрались из города рано утром, только светать начало, ночная прохлада еще ощущалась в воздухе. Но по мере того как они уходили вглубь материка, становилось только хуже. Дженсен не понимал, как Джареду удавалось найти верный путь, ведь одна гора песка ничем не отличалась от другой. По солнцу? Проблематично ― ослепляющее пятно выбеляло все вокруг и не давало ровным счетом никаких ориентиров. Несмотря ни на что, они уверенно продвигались дальше.

Шляпа не спасала, казалось, от нее становится только жарче. Но стоило ее снять, как Джаред моментально прикрикнул, чтобы Дженсен вернул ее на место. Шею пекло, Дженсен то и дело смахивал выступившие капли пота, но Джаред извлек из седельной сумки какой-то шарф и заставил замотать шею и лицо до глаз. Дженсену было неудобно, одежда промокла, шарф тоже промок, но дышать стало чуть проще ― песок больше не забивался в нос и рот. Глядя на плавящийся горизонт, Дженсен снова и снова переосмысливал решение приехать сюда.

Вдали померещилась зелень и заблестела лента реки. Дженсен тут же бездумно пришпорил лошадь. Но лошадь, более привыкшая к этому климату и пескам, не подумала прибавить ход.

― Куда? ― Джаред моментально оказался рядом и перехватил поводья.

― Река. Я хочу освежиться.

― Забудь. Нил сейчас обмелел ― на подъезде ты по колено провалишься в ил, взбаламутишь и так не слишком чистую воду и вымажешься с головы до ног. А лошадь я с тобой не пущу. Питьевой воды нам хватит до поселка. Про ванны и бани даже не вспоминай. Ты в пустыне, а не на светском выезде.

Джареда хотелось убить. Пустить ему пулю в лоб. Дженсен постоянно тренировался в охотничьем клубе. Ведь можно же было дальше просто двигаться вдоль реки.

Джаред протянул ему флягу.

― Вот. Сделай не больше пары глотков. Вода в пустыне дороже золота.

Они отклонились от ленты Нила. И снова вокруг был песок, еще песок, снова песок и изредка встречались змеи.

Сперва Дженсен не понял, что за странные узоры ветер оставляет на песке. И только потом сообразил, что ветер давно стих, а узоры продолжают появляться. Присмотрелся и заметил небольшую змейку, которая вопреки своим сестрам не просто ползла вперед, а двигалась боком.

И такие узоры им попадались уже не первый раз.

― Крайне ядовитая, ― тут же пояснил Джаред.

― Уже понял. Здесь все ядовитое. Даже песок.

На что Джаред посмеялся, и остаток пути прошел в молчании. Молча останавливались глотнуть еще воды, напоить лошадей, размять ноги. И так же молча опять садились в седла и двигались дальше.

Во внезапно обрушившихся сумерках они чуть не проехали мимо поселка.

Точнее, Джаред чуть не провел их мимо. Последний час он глухо ругался себе под нос и костерил Дженсена, который, как оказалось, долго копался, из-за чего они покинули Александрию позже намеченного времени, часто останавливались и вообще ехали медленнее чем нужно.

Дженсен, скрипя песком на зубах, молчал. Но именно он первый увидел отсветы огней. Вопреки ожиданиям Дженсена, Джаред оказался прав, называя этот населенный пункт поселком. Не верилось, что когда-то люди со всего Египта съезжались, чтобы посетить эти места.

На въезде их облаяла блохастая шавка. Из ближайшего дома тотчас выскочил мальчик лет десяти, вытаращил глаза и залопотал на местном диалекте.

В отличие от Дженсена, Джаред понял его, потому что ответил. Мальчик кивнул, замахал руками, призывая следовать за ним, и рванул к крайнему дому ― только сверкнули грязные пятки.

― Он покажет нам, ― Джаред счел нужным пояснить.

― Я уже понял.

― Только… Вначале он сказал уезжать отсюда. Потому что ― по его словам ― тень фараона накрыла их дома и кара пала на голову приезжего почтенного господина.

― Абу, слуга господина Хаваза, передавал, что тот уехал, потому что профессору Бэмбриджу стало плохо, ― пояснил Дженсен, который был уже в курсе происходящего.

― Если твой профессор в возрасте, не думаю, что он долго протянет. Если он слег здесь ― пустыня заберет его, ― внезапно как-то мягко и странно попытался его подготовить к неизбежному Джаред. Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него ― первый раз за все время Джаред дал понять, что ничто человеческое ему не чуждо.

― Я знаю.

Едва они успели спешиться около нужного дома ― первый шаг с порога, и Дженсена прошиб холодный пот. Как претворение сна в жизнь, на него налетела замотанная в паранджу женщина, причитающая на все лады. Но она тут же отскочила и побежала дальше, а Дженсена подтолкнул в спину Джаред.

Низкий потолок почти физически давил, заставлял сгибаться, стараться занять как можно меньше места. В глубине дома чадили лампы, смешивая запахи прогоревшего масла с ни с чем несравнимым, сладковато-приторным ― болезни. Ощущение близкой смерти тонко звенело где-то внутри головы.

― Сэр Эклз? Я ― Захит Хаваз, приношу свои извинения, что не встретил вас в порту Александрии. И не смог оказать должного гостеприимства в собственном доме. ― Перед Дженсеном склонился седеющий араб в белой куфии с аккуратной клиновидной бородкой.

― Все в порядке, господин Хаваз. Как профессор?

― Очень плох, сэр Эклз. Боюсь, до рассвета не дотянет. Проходите, он звал вас.

Если раньше, даже в своем почтенном возрасте, громогласный профессор казался Дженсену полным сил, то сейчас на лежанке находилось его жалкое подобие. Даже закрытые, его глаза безостановочно двигались, подергивались пальцы, а по телу периодически пробегали судороги.

― Эк… Эк-клз.

― Я здесь, профессор, ― Дженсен склонился над умирающим.

― Ты про… должишь начатое мной. Это твоя судьба. ― Помолчал и внезапно дернулся, схватил руку Дженсена, притянул его к себе, зашептал в ухо быстро, будто боясь не успеть: ― Ищи Осириса. Он укажет дверь, ты не пройдешь мимо, он тебя позовет. Секрет сможет открыть только посвященный. Когда найдешь истину ― не рассказывай никому, храни ее, они не… Люди не…

Хрип оборвал лихорадочный безумный шепот. Профессор выпустил руку Дженсена и упал на лежанку.

― Профессор! Профессор Бэмбридж!

Сильные руки обхватили Дженсена за пояс, оттаскивая от тела.

― Все. Все, Дженсен. Его больше нет. Пустыня забрала его. Отпусти, ― заговорил Джаред, перехватывая руки так, чтобы не тот брыкался, обнимая собой, отгораживая от остальных.

Из угла комнаты как по команде в два голоса завыли плакальщицы.


	5. Chapter 5

— Почему мы копаемся в каком-то паршивом храме какого-то сотни лет назад скопытившегося фараона, если ты собирался копаться в песке на месте города?  
  
Джаред решил задержаться и «помочь» Дженсену. Бескорыстно. Во что самому Дженсену слабо верилось. Но на него свалилась работа профессора, найденные артефакты и стопки записей — время на изучение утекало сквозь пальцы.  
  
С другой стороны он был благодарен судьбе, за то, что ему не пришлось возвращаться в Англию — почтенный Хаваз, официальный представитель «Службы древностей Египта» предложил остаться на месте и продолжить дело Бэмбриджа. Или начать свои собственные раскопки.  
  
Захит Хаваз очень хотел почтить память друга погребением, достойным своего народа. Но из-за завещания профессора Бэмбриджа, написанного за неделю до кончины, ему пришлось перетерпеть сожжение тела и принять поистине волевое решение сопроводить урну с прахом в Лондон, в семейный склеп к много лет назад почившей леди Бэмбридж.  
  
Почтенный Хаваз оказался единственным, кто только порадовался, что Дженсен не остался один на месте раскопок и кроме него есть кому управлять нерадивыми феллахами*.  
  
Джаред же на самом деле развил бурную деятельность. Всюду таскался за Дженсеном. Помогал руководить работами, бегло объясняя феллахам, что именно от них требовалось. А ко всему прочему еще задавал тысячу и один вопрос, если что-то не понимал.  
  
А «что-то не понимал» он на каждом шагу!  
  
— Три тысячи. Если быть точнее. И мы не копаемся в храме, мы смотрим на стену, — терпеливо пояснил Дженсен. Его не отпускала жажда постоянно смотреть, находить что-то новое, запоминать. Даже самому себе он трезво отдавал отчет — будь его воля, он бы остался в стенах погребального храма. Все то время, что ему отведено. Но нашел бы истину.  
  
А еще ему не давали покоя лихорадочные слова профессора.  
  
— И что в этой стене такого интересного? Просто выбитые рисунки.  
  
— Я видел хлам в твоем доме. Не пытайся прикинуться ничего не знающим болваном. Мне не удалось рассмотреть каждую деталь, но голову даю на отсечение, что среди тех вещей ты прячешь бесценные артефакты, место которым в музее.  
  
— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Джаред. — Я вижу на стене десятки картушей. Это список имен?  
  
— Он самый. И не просто имен — всех династий. Первая династия — Мени, Тети, Ити, Ита, Сепати… — Дженсен начал водить пальцам по выпуклым картушам. — Вторая. Третья. А здесь четвертая — незабвенные Снеферу, Хуфу, Джедафра, Хафра, Менкаура. Ты должен их знать! А Бэмбридж прав, непонятно — личные это или царственные.  
  
В записях профессора были скопированы почти все картуши со стены. Но Дженсену ревниво и эгоистично хотелось сохранить их себе. Отвоевать свою долю у истории и наставника. Потому он вытащил дневник и принялся копировать рисунки со стены.  
  
Множество изображений, зарисовать которые хотелось сейчас, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Сам Дженсен насчитал семьдесят шесть картушей. Не все сохранились, местами известняк не просто отвалился, но осыпался так, что невозможно разобрать имя. Только гадать.  
  
— Вряд ли на стене в храме стали писать их личные имена. Это как если бы ты был царем, а твое имя в официальных списках фигурировало как Дженни, а не сэр Эклз.  
  
В словах Джареда присутствовало зерно истины. Но открыто признавать это Дженсен отказывался.  
  
— Еще раз так назовешь меня, и я прострелю тебе голову, — ровно и бесстрастно, не отвлекаясь от записей, ответил Дженсен. — Стрелять я умею и очень хорошо. А ты слишком много себе позволяешь — я терпел твое хамство и неотесанность в твоем же доме, весь путь через пустыню и продолжаю терпеть здесь, в некогда святом для египтян месте, хотя до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не уехал.  
  
— Знаешь, Дженсен, — сделал акцент на имени Джаред, — когда ты поглощен своей работой, ты становишься страшен в гневе.  
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя. Но искажать мое имя — табу.  
  
— Договорились. Мы так и будем здесь стоять или пойдем дальше? — Джаред сделал шаг по коридору.  
  
— Да-да, сейчас, вот только… — Дженсен уже неаккуратно дорисовал цепочку иероглифов и захлопнул дневник. — Там южный зал, нам не туда. Профессор Бэмбридж упоминал Осириса. Нам нужно его святилище.  
  
— Одна из комнатушек, которые мы прошли?  
  
— Только ты можешь так оскорблять святилища богов.  
  
— Для меня есть только один бог, и он не очень-то жалует меня в последнее время.  
  
— Богохульник. Это здесь, — Дженсен безошибочно указал на святилище верховного бога.  
  
— И? Ну, картины из жизни этого парня, ну, иероглифы. Зачем мы сюда шли? — продолжал нудеть Джаред.  
  
Где-то снаружи раздавались перекрикивания феллахов, как нестройный отдаленный гул, благодаря двум просторным гипостильным залам — колонны глушили выкрики, смягчая и создавая ауру единения с останками древней цивилизации. Внутри храма не было темно за счет источников света в «крыше». Но, тем не менее, Дженсен предпочел подсвечивать себе чадящим факелом, не доверяя неверному солнечному свету и собственным глазам.  
  
— Осирис укажет дверь, — забормотал он себе под нос, не реагируя на возмущение Джареда и принимаясь заново изучать сцены поклонения Осирису. Но изображения никуда не указывали, никуда не вели.  
  
От бессилия хотелось взвыть. И только присутствие Джареда сдерживало этот порыв. Выдать себя и свои эмоции — все равно что признать поражение. Показать всему миру, что как ученый, как историк-египтолог Дженсен так и не состоялся.  
  
Если почтенный Хаваз был прав и Дженсен на самом деле лучший ученик Бэмбриджа — что и где мог углядеть профессор? Где искать? В изображениях самого Осириса? Или все же не в его святилище? В любом изображении верхового бога? Но тогда пришлось бы обшарить весь храм сверху донизу.  
  
Многие детали гравюры стерлись от времени. Многие покрывала черная гниль. Или грязь, сухая на ощупь и не отдававшая сыростью, но постепенно закрывавшая весь обзор. Не до всех изображений можно было дотянуться, чтобы счистить. Понять — что там вообще смогли отобразить древние мастера. Требовались лестницы.  
  
— А на нагрудных украшениях Осириса разве должны быть звезды? — внезапно спросил Джаред.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну… звезда, — указал на очевидное Джаред. На большое, практически центральное изображение Осириса на стене. И в самом центре его нагрудного украшения — почти ставшие частью стены, еле заметные острые вершины семиконечной звезды.  
  
— Египтяне никогда не изображали семиконечные звезды на… — Дженсен дотянулся и ткнул пальцем в центр фрески. Он не успел договорить фразу, как звезда утопилась в стену, а пол завибрировал и резко осыпался куда-то глубоко вниз.  
  
Дженсен даже успел вскрикнуть и подумать «а Джаред?..», прежде чем ударился головой обо что-то острое и потерял сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Феллах — фермер или крестьянин в странах Ближнего Востока. На арабском языке слово означает пахарь или землепашец. Во времена распространения ислама этот термин использовался, чтобы отличать арабских поселенцев, обычно кочевников (бедуинов), от местных деревенских жителей (феллахов).


	6. Chapter 6

_— Господин, вы уверены? Фигура в полумраке была большого роста. Я точно видел._  
  
_— Уважаемый Семерхет, даже не пытайся настроить меня против моего слуги. Ему я верю как самому себе._  
  
_— Но, господин!_  
  
_— Довольно, — не повышая голос, властно бросил правитель, и жрец смирился, сгибаясь в раболепном поклоне._  
  
_— Да, господин. Приношу свои извинения._  
  
_— Ты можешь идти, Семерхет. И будь спокоен. Моей жизни ничего не угрожает._  
  
_Массивный неповоротливый жрец практически выплыл из помещения, оставляя повелителя в одиночестве._  
  
_Как ему, вероятнее всего, верилось._  
  
_— Все в порядке, мой господин? — из-за громады колонны выступила высокая фигура._  
  
_— Подойди ко мне, — правитель поманил к себе слугу. Казалось, его рука протянулась через всю комнату — заботливые подданные строили дом господина высоким, под его божественный рост, но этот факт никак не сказался на ширине помещений._  
  
_— Да, мой господин, — слуга сделал пару шагов и преклонил колени._  
  
_Именно этого слугу подданные царя не любили. Опускаясь до ненависти. Как жрец, почтенный Семерхет. И все из-за малости — слуге довелось оказаться выше ростом, чем каждый из них, отличаться цветом кожи и во всем внешнем облике неуловимо напоминать их царя и властителя._  
  
_— Встань. Не падай передо мной ниц, как это делают все._  
  
_Слуга поднялся с колен и дерзко взглянул в глаза правителю. За что удостоился мимолетной ласки кончиками пальцев по лицу и искренней улыбки._  
  
_— Я рад, что однажды ты возник на моем пути. Самая моя величайшая награда и благоволение небес, — еле слышно прошептал господин._  
  
_— Моя жизнь — ваша. — Слуга приложил ладонь слева к своей груди._  
  
_Рука повелителя дрогнула. Он потянулся, обхватил шею слуги и вовлек того в жадный поцелуй. Сладкий, страстный, обещающий жаркую ночь и вместе с тем скоротечный. Правитель едва успел отстраниться, а слуга — вновь преклонить колени, как в залу неспешной походкой, звеня при каждом шаге украшениями, вошла госпожа. Истинная дочь страны Кем — темноволосая, невысокая и смуглая, не отличающаяся красотой и изяществом, но выбранная правителем в законные спутницы царственного пути перед всем народом._  
  
_— Почтенный Семерхет остался недоволен своим визитом, дорогой супруг, — не обращая внимания на слугу, начала она. Уверенная в своем праве, продолжила: — Не будут ли оскорблены Боги за неуважение к их служителю?_  
  
_— Я — олицетворение Богов на земле! — моментально вспыхнул правитель от ее слов, выпрямился во весь рост и, шагнув навстречу супруге, навис над ней. — Я — правитель всей страны Кем, объединивший ее разрозненные, разоренные провинции и давший надежду! И ты смеешь мне подобное говорить?!_  
  
_Недостойно мужчины поднимать руку на слабую женщину, но пальцы правителя задрожали. И отнюдь не от нежности, равной той, что была дарована слуге, а от слепой ярости._  
  
_— Прошу прощения, мой повелитель, я всего лишь озвучила свои опасения, — склонила голову она._  
  
_— Возвращайся в свои комнаты и не смей покидать их, пока я сам не призову тебя. Твой яд отравляет мой разум гневом и несдержанностью, в то время как для своего народа я — оплот разума и спокойствия, — уже спокойнее продолжил правитель._  
  
_— Мой повелитель, вы не смеете…_  
  
_— Не гневи Богов, женщина. Ты — такая же смертная, как и весь народ страны Кем. Не тебе мне указывать! Это народ обязан подчиняться твоим желаниям и прихотям, но я — твой повелитель. И ты исполнишь мою волю._  
  
_Слезы засверкали на ее щеках. С тех пор как правитель назвал ее равной себе — никто не смел говорить с ней в подобном тоне. Но равной ему она оставалась только на словах. Перед взором народа, но не в делах. Всхлипнув, она спешно покинула залу._  
  
_— Никого не пускать! — прогремел под сводами приказ правителя. В большинстве случаев спокойный и рассудительный, он переставал быть таким в последнее время все чаще и чаще. Казалось, обязательства начали душить его. И он не справлялся с ними._  
  
_Господин резко развернулся к застывшему слуге, рухнул на колени, притянул его в объятья и зашептал:_  
  
_— Усмири мой гнев, развей мою ярость, только тебе подвластно вернуть мой покой…_  
  
_Рука слуги уверенно легла на бедро правителя._  


 

 

***

  
Дженсен резко распахнул глаза и рванулся прочь от странного сна. Но сильные руки тут же пригвоздили его к лежанке.  
  
— Тихо, куда ты? Лежи. Голова болит? — Джаред склонился над ним и, глядя в глаза, засыпал вопросами: — Смотри на меня, точно голова не болит? А если подумать? Думать получается? Помнишь меня? А себя? Назови свое имя?  
  
— Дженсен. Ты — Джаред. Пусти. Голова болит. Где я и что случилось? — невпопад ответил он на лавину слов.  
  
— Что последнее ты помнишь? — не собирался успокаиваться Джаред.  
  
— Последнее… — Перед глазами замелькали картины из храма, изображение Осириса, семиконечная звезда и обвал. — Как долго я пробыл без сознания? — тут же перешел к главному Дженсен, усаживаясь и потирая шею.  
  
— Пару часов, не больше, — попробовал успокоить его Джаред. Дотронулся ладонью до лба, пытаясь проверить температуру, но Дженсен, вспомнив подробности сна, отдернулся. Голова моментально закружилась от резкого движения, но Дженсен постарался отползти подальше от рук Джареда.  
  
— Я в порядке, — неубедительно забормотал он.  
  
— Ага. Сделаю вид, что поверил, — тут же теряя заботливый вид, скрестил руки на груди Джаред.  
  
— Эм… А работы? Феллахи…  
  
— Никуда до завтра не убегут, — отрезал Джаред. — Как и работы. О чем ты вообще думаешь? Работа подождет! Или ты хочешь еще раз раскроить себе череп о камни под ложным полом? Лежи! До утра. Если хочешь пить — скажи, я принесу.  
  
Джаред не спрашивал — как и в пустыне, он просто ставил перед фактом. Невербально давая понять, что сопротивление бесполезно.  
  
— Почему ты? Почему не кто-то из рабочих? — предпринял попытку увильнуть Дженсен.  
  
— Ты и в нормальном состоянии половины их слов не понимаешь. Хочешь научиться объясняться с ними именно сейчас?  
  
Джаред открыто насмехался, понимая, что прав и Дженсену нечего возразить.  
  
— Твоя взяла. Я хочу пить. Принеси, пожалуйста.  
  
Дженсен только начал говорить, а Джаред уже встал и покинул палатку. Глядя ему вслед, Дженсен осознавал, что лжет — и про жажду, и про желание не утруждать Джареда уходом за собой. Лжет самому себе.  
  
Потому что на самом деле хотелось бежать. Бежать так далеко, где Джаред его не достанет, где видения отпустят и больше не напомнят о себе.  
  
Потому что поцелуй слуги и господина продолжал стоять у Дженсена перед глазами. И он не мог понять — это бред его воображения или странный образ сознания, порожденный изображениями на фресках и папирусах?  
  
Или произошло невозможное, и Дженсен внезапно стал видеть прошлое, как те мрачные и зловещие дамы из салона Данниль.  
  
Только они предсказывали будущее, и верить им не стоило.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ты начинаешь меня пугать. Ты в курсе? — Джаред попеременно отбирал инструменты, которые Дженсен упорно засовывал в сумку. Бросал их как попало на стол и вынимал из сумки то, что Дженсен успел положить.  
  
Дженсену же не терпелось спуститься в обнаруженный лаз. Голова до сих пор побаливала, но это казалось сущей мелочью. Ведь перед ним открывались колоссальные перспективы. На пути сюда Дженсен и представить не мог, что сможет обнаружить скрытый ход. Исследовать уже открытое, переосмыслить имеющееся, увидеть вживую следы пребываниях в этих местах древних людей. Но лаз! Который еще неизвестно куда ведет. Даже если не в сокровищницу. Там же должны были остаться артефакты, и это во много раз важнее!  
  
— Я должен все проверить сам! Это же открытие!  
  
— Угу. Ты псих. Я понял.  
  
— Да прекрати ты брать мои инструменты!  
  
Один из рабочих ввалился в шатер и заговорил на повышенных тонах, указывая в направлении храма.  
  
— Что он говорит?  
  
— Что они проломали дыру в конце лаза, — словно о чем-то обыденном проговорил Джаред, не обращая внимания на то, что факел выпал из рук Дженсена и закатился за стол. — Она ведет в какую-то комнату. Но эти суеверные болваны дальше не полезли.  
  
— То есть, ты в курсе, куда ведет лаз, и преспокойно стоял тут и отбирал мои инструменты?  
  
— Естественно. Должен же я был проверить, куда ты провалился и что еще мне от тебя и этого чертова храма ожидать. Я как-то не привык натыкаться на до сих пор действующие скрытые механизмы в могилах давно истлевших мертвецов. Даже если эта могила размером с плантацию.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, какого размера бывают плантации?  
  
— Ну не думаешь же ты, что мои родители были сиротами? У матери пять братьев. И все живут в Америке. В разных штатах.  
  
— А если станут жить рядом, бок о бок, то, поубивают друг дружку?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Догадался.  
  


 

***

  
Феллахи выгребли камни из проема и очистили проход. Как оказалось, падал Дженсен невысоко — всего лишь на половину своего роста. И если бы не острая грань камня — падение не оказалось бы таким травматичным. Сам лаз, видимо, был рассчитан на низкорослых египтян — идти по нему не сгибаясь оказалось невозможно, только ползти на коленях.  
  
Стараясь не думать, что позади него пробирался Джаред, который и выше, и шире в плечах, Дженсен сосредоточился на том, что стены не сожмутся, верхние плиты не обвалятся и, вообще, до выхода рукой подать.  
  
Тяжело дыша, он наконец-то вывалился в просторную комнату. Которая отличалась от святилищ богов тем, что потолок был значительно ниже, но не нависал, напоминая, что они где-то под землей. Точнее — горами песка.  
  
— Это что? Комната для мумификаций? — Джаред зажег факел, и тени заиграли на стенах помещения.  
  
В этот момент Дженсен понял, что где-то он ошибся.  
  
Или просчитался.  
  
Воздух в помещении не был спертым. Более того — в комнату проникал дневной свет. Слабый, выхватывающий только силуэты, но проникал. Что было не свойственно временам девятнадцатой династии. Как и каменное ложе в центре комнаты, как выступы вдоль стен, напоминающие полки, заставленные глиняными сосудами. Да и фрески на стенах говорили совсем о другом времени.  
  
— Не похоже, — сам себе ответил Джаред. — Дженсен, как думаешь, что фараон делает с этим… Кто это вообще? Еще один фараон? Или кто-то из его родственников?  
  
Дженсен же буквально залип на ложе. Опустился рядом на колени, провел рукой по почти ровной грани, очерчивая повторяющиеся выступы и углубления, имитирующие украшения.  
  
— Дженсен?  
  
— Подай мою сумку, пожалуйста?  
  
— Держи. Какие-то проблемы? Мне не нравится твое выражение лица.  
  
— Да вот, — молоточком с долотом попытался отколупать себе образец камня Дженсен, — сам хочу понять. Посвети мне? Да, спасибо.  
  
— Что понять?  
  
— Кажется, мы, историки-египтологи, что-то упустили в своей работе. Видишь этот кусочек камня? Это гранит. Как и все ложе. Более того, ложе — цельный кусок гранита.  
  
— И?  
  
— Ровно обработанный цельный кусок гранита. Слишком ровно. Чем?  
  
— Инструментами, Дженсен. Не поверишь, инструментами.  
  
— Для обработки горной породы? А ты в курсе, что даже сейчас ты не найдешь таких мастеров, которые бы сделали подобную работу? И как тогда древние люди своими медными инструментами смогли бы такое провернуть?  
  
— Но… как же стелы?  
  
— О, теперь ты меня понял. Потому что только сейчас я и сам об этом задумался.  
  
— И кто тогда это сделал?  
  
— Знал бы — не ломал бы голову об этом. А на стене, — посветил в направлении фрески Дженсен, — похоже на… Кстати, да. Знаков отличия нет. Короны нет. И даже голова не обрита. Что за черт?  
  
— Но он того же роста, что и фараон. А равным по росту или выше фараона изображались только боги. — Джаред отошел к глиняным сосудам и принялся ими греметь. — Что за хрень?  
  
— Предположу, что мази. — Дженсен продолжал изучать стены. — Джаред!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сейчас же верни золотую лопатку на место! Ты не будешь воровать при мне!  
  
— Да я…  
  
— Джаред! — Дженсен почти налетел на него. Вцепился в одежду и зашипел в лицо: — Не смей! Или убирайся сразу! Но не смей воровать у меня, при мне и за моей спиной!  
  
— Ты опоздал, красавчик, — Джаред повертел у Дженсена перед носом золотой, грубо обработанной вещицей, не дал выхватить ее из своих рук, отшвырнул обратно, попутно разбив какой-то горшок. Обхватил Дженсена, пока тот не успел ударить, и, глядя прямо в глаза, зло бросил: — Твоя взяла. Я не буду брать ничего в этом могильнике. Но ты мне будешь должен.  
  
— Я тебе…  
  
В этот момент Джаред, прислонив свой лоб ко лбу Дженсена, удивленно выпалил:  
  
— Да ты горишь!  
  
— Не говори глупостей, я прекрасно себя чувствую, — попытался вырваться из захвата Дженсен.  
  
— Нет, хватит с тебя. Идем, а то еще заболеешь к чертям.  
  
— К чертям?  
  
— Ага. К ним самым. Или я тебя свяжу и отволоку. Мне сил хватит.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Джаред уже в который раз удивлял Дженсена. Потому что проявлял заботу. И вел себя абсолютно не так, как в пути. Или в сильном подпитии в Александрии. Хотя, если подумать, даже в пути он в основе своей шутил. Не зло, не высмеивая, не пытаясь унизить.  
  
Просто шутил.  
  
Это было странно. Все было странно: поступки, слова. Как если бы Дженсен был девушкой, а Джаред пытался привлечь его внимание. С другой стороны, тот сон про господина и слугу…  
  
У Дженсена резко заломило в затылке, и он решил над этой мыслью подумать не под землей, а желательно на свежем воздухе. Прогретом солнцем и песком, но воздухе.  
  
Последовав за Джаредом, Дженсен, перед тем как нырнуть в лаз, оглянулся. В неверном отблеске света на одной из стен, как ему показалось, проступили ранее не замеченные иероглифы. Но Дженсен не стал именно сейчас зацикливаться над этим. Отмахнулся от внезапной мысли и полез на выход.


	8. Chapter 8

— Если ты сейчас же не выберешься отсюда наверх, я сам тебя выволоку! Не посмотрю на различия статусов! Черт бы тебя побрал! Дженсен! Ай! Твою ж мать!  
  
Джаред несколько раз стукнулся головой об потолок лаза. Звук был гулкий, хорошо слышимый.  
  
Он уже не первый день так вкатывался в комнату, принимался кричать и мешать Дженсену продолжать опись находок.  
  
— Не трогай ты мою мать. Ты ее даже не знал. Как и я, но это не важно, — пробурчал Дженсен себе под нос, уверенный, что Джаред его не услышит.  
  
— Да и мою мать тоже! — все же умудрился услышать Джаред. — Ты решил похоронить себя здесь? Третий день безвылазно сидишь в этой кромешной тьме!  
  
Он нагло врал. Дженсена окружали целых три факела. И это помимо воздуховода, откуда поступал тусклый дневной свет.  
  
— Не безвылазно. Сплю я в палатке. Но встаю раньше тебя и успеваю спуститься. Тут столько работы! Помочь не хочешь?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Тогда не мешай. Иди ругаться в другое место.  
  
Джаред развернул Дженсена к себе и, не говоря ни слова, положил руку на лоб. Третий день подряд он за неимением прочих инструментов именно так проверял температуру Дженсена. И каждый раз начинал еще громче возмущаться. Потому что температура не спадала. К слову — совершенно не мешая Дженсену работать. Но этот факт Джаред почему-то учитывать не хотел.  
  
— Не торопись. Дай угадаю — у меня снова лоб горячий? И я должен собрать вещи и подняться наверх? Мой ответ — нет.  
  
— Я не спрашиваю!  
  
— Знаешь, что это? — Дженсен подхватил один из сосудов с узким горлышком к носу Джареда. — Здесь хранили нечто на масляной основе. Или просто жидкое масло, типа эфирного.  
  
— Ты издеваешься? Почему меня должна волновать какая-то бутылка доисторического периода?  
  
— Он диоритовый*. Идеально ровный, сбалансированный. С узким горлышком. Такое ощущение, что его отлили.  
  
— Как фарфоровый? Что за чушь, это же минерал?  
  
— Ага. Я вот над ним уже не один час думаю и ищу объяснения. Чушь, но этот сосуд реален, как и неровная глиняная чаша на полке в ряду таких же глиняных и неровных. Там еще есть медные. Но не сосуды, скорее, тарелки. Глубокие тарелки, чтобы растирать что-то наподобие трав. Или смешивать.  
  
— Дженсен…  
  
Нет. Дженсену совсем не хотелось обсуждать свое здоровье, температуру тела или длительность сна. Его окружало море нового, противоречащего всему, что он учил по так называемым достоверным источникам под началом профессора Бэмбриджа и усвоил из книг, написанных именитыми авторами.  
  
— О, кстати, посмотри на ложе. Что на нем видишь?  
  
— На нем? Ничего.  
  
— Не строй из себя идиота. Иероглифы видишь?  
  
— Где?  
  
— Ну вот, здесь же. — Дженсен выпутался из рук Джареда, опустился на колени перед ложем и указал пальцем на символы.  
  
Они, ранее им не замеченные, содержали в себе историю про то, что владыка был талантливым лекарем. Однажды ему на пути попался сильно искалеченный чужак, и владыка исцелил его. Чужак не помнил, кто он и откуда, но отблагодарил владыку по-достоинству.  
  
Содержание этих надписей подозрительно перекликалось с ярким сном-видением. Равный, но слуга. Объект зависти всех приближенных, включая супругу владыки.  
  
Совпадение настораживало.  
  
— Дженсен. Давай ты поднимешься и поспишь? Больше одного часа в сутки.  
  
— Да я бы рад, но не получается. Сон не идет. Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня?  
  
— Скорее да, чем нет. Дженсен. Там нет никаких иероглифов.  
  
— Да вот же они! Ну?  
  
— Там пустое место. Ровная поверхность.  
  
— Ну да. Они же нарисованы. Черной краской. Даже удивительно, что она так хорошо сохранилась!  
  
— И что там написано? Что ты видишь?  
  
— Рассказ про эпизод из жизни… наверно, фараона. Он именуется просто владыкой. Как-то на пути в город с белыми стенами он нашел сильно искалеченного человека. Тут написано — равного. — Дженсен принялся водить пальцами по гранитной поверхности, тыкая пальцем в символы. — Но не совсем понятно, то ли он был равным по положению. То ли еще что-то. В принципе, это странно, но рисунки на стене повторяют эту историю. А их равный рост, скорее, сбивает с толку, чем что-то объясняет. Чужестранцу сильно повезло — владыка оказался лекарем. Самым лучшим. И смог излечить от ран. В благодарность путник остался служить владыке. Вплоть до того, что последовал с ним за грань.  
  
— Грань?  
  
— Да, грань. Понятия не имею, что под этим подразумевали, но вот это означает грань. Без расширенного пояснения.  
  
— Ага, ладно. Просто поверю. Потому что на самом деле там ничего нет. И я даже могу привести любого из феллахов. Даже не одного. И они только подтвердят мои слова.  
  
— Так и тянет выругаться… Джаред. Хорошо. Здесь ты не видишь. Отлично. Посмотри в тот угол. Слева! — Дженсен подскочил и ткнул пальцем в другую серию иероглифов.  
  
— И?  
  
— Той же краской изображен отрывок, не целый текст, а часть его, что знания владыки простирались от горизонта до горизонта, и только три близнеца разного роста знают, где эти знания спрятаны. И, скорее всего, они там спрятаны по сей день. Три близнеца? Разного роста? Бред.  
  
— Согласен. Ты бредишь. Там тоже ничего нет. Никаких иероглифов, символов или просто пятен краски. Тебе к доктору нужно. И срочно.  
  
— Я не брежу! И доктор мне не нужен. — Дженсен обхватил плечи Джареда и с силой сжал. Джаред поморщился, но промолчал. — Три близнеца разного роста. Три близнеца. Как думаешь, о чем это? О том, что могло быть и в то время, и сейчас. Или только в то время.  
  
— Если искать среди старых памятников или чего-то похожего… Пирамиды? Три самые высокие. Хуфу, Хаф-Ра и Менкау-Ра, — неуверенно предположил Джаред.  
  
— Пирамиды? Но их же больше.  
  
— Да. Но похожи только три. И все три разной высоты.  
  
— Тогда нам нужно в Гизу.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, точно. Три брата откроют истину. Нам нужно в Гизу.  
  
— Неделю назад ты чуть не в драку лез, чтобы только окопаться в Абджу. Потом решил, что вся территория города — уже не интересно, и провалился в секретный лаз в погребальном храме Сети. Теперь у тебя засвербело в одном месте, что надо все бросить и рвануть в Гизу. Что будет завтра, а? Луксор? Кена? А давай погребем себя в шахтах Асуана, а? Или перероем всю Элефантину!  
  
Под конец речи Джаред уже кричал. Но его ярость не задевала Дженсена. Все, о чем он мог думать — мечущие громы и молнии глаза Джареда прекраснее, чем утро в заливе Мори-Ферт. И все его негодование, как шипящий голодный кот — покорми и приласкай, и тот свернется мурчащим клубком.  
  
Момент, когда собственные руки запутались в прядях волос Джареда, Дженсен даже не уловил. Осознал по факту, что уже стоит, гладит того по голове и смотрит в ошалелые глаза. Губы Джареда продолжали по инерции шевелиться, но беззвучно, как будто он внезапно лишился голоса.  
  
— Ты прав. Нам стоит подняться.  
  
Дженсен отошел в сторону к своей сумке и принялся складывать нужные ему инструменты и описанные артефакты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Диорит — зеленовато-серая интрузивная темноокрашенная кристаллически-зернистая горная порода среднего состава, состоящая в основном из андезина, темноцветных минералов (обыкновенная роговая обманка, иногда биотит и авгит), реже кварца.  
> Большинство его разновидностей не слишком легко поддаётся обработке, он не хрупок (как, например, гранит) и настолько твёрд, что поцарапать цельный монолит из диорита можно только при помощи алмаза.


	9. Chapter 9

_— Сильнее, давай же! Еще! — спекшимися искусанными губами шептал повелитель, а слуга продолжал двигаться между обхвативших его длинных ног, вырисовывая языком влажные дорожки на шее господина._  
  
_Весна была в самом разгаре, пот почти моментально высыхал на их телах, образовывая липкие следы. Но никого это не волновало._  
  
_Прикосновений было мало. Губы слуги прилипали к коже, оставляя темные следы на груди повелителя. Там, где украшения скроют свидетельства откровенных ласк, дарованных украдкой._  
  
_Хриплые стоны заполняли спальную комнату, резонировали от украшенных росписями стен и, вернее всего, доносились до ушей стражей. Но любовникам, раскинувшимся на широком ложе, это было неважно._  
  
_Время утекало словно песок сквозь пальцы, и господин как с цепи срывался — стремясь взять как можно больше, жадно требуя еще и еще. Из-за подобных неистовых ночей обоим было сложно вставать по утрам и возвращаться к обязанностям. Но ни один не поднимал эту тему._  
  
_Повелитель всегда говорил мало, ничтожно мало в сравнении с тем, что знал. А слуга подспудно страшился узнать свое будущее._  
  
_Господин вздрогнул, с силой сжал того в объятьях, и крупная судорога прошла по его телу. Слуга попытался отстраниться, но его не пустили. Повелитель напряг внутренние мышцы, скользнул несколько раз по возбужденному стволу вверх-вниз, и слуга вскрикнул, достигнув пика наслаждения._  
  
_— Не отстраняйся, — еле слышно попросил господин._  
  
_— Мы склеимся._  
  
_— Если бы у меня имелась хотя бы одна возможность из тысячи — я бы сросся с тобой, — с сожалением выпуская его из объятий и устраиваясь рядом, ответил повелитель. — Ты — часть меня. Твоя боль — моя. Твое счастье — мое._  
  
_— Моя жизнь — ваша._  
  
_— До тебя я не знал, что подобные чувства существуют и способны захватить меня. Ты — мой дар высших сил._  
  
_— Поэтому вы дали мне имя Девен?_  
  
_— Я не знаю, кто ты и откуда, как тебя звали раньше. Кого ты любил и кем был любим…_  
  
_— Но сейчас я здесь. Вы подарили мне эту жизнь. Я не знаю другой. Я не хочу другой. Какой бы она ни была — в ней не было вас._  


 

 

***

  
Дженсен чувствовал себя сумасшедшим. Больным. Яркие образы из снов выглядели как подглядывание за сокровенными мгновениями жизни других людей. Не важно, что этих людей три тысячи лет как не существовало. Важно то, что оба — мужчины. Но это не стало для них препятствием.  
  
А еще хуже то, что одновременно с невольным подглядыванием Дженсен еще и ощущал все, что испытывали оба любовника. Страсть, чувственный голод, нежность, заботу, безумное ослепляющее желание.  
  
И завидовал черной завистью. Потому что у них было то, что с ним никогда не случалось.  
  
Вся его жизнь в Лондоне сводилась к бесконечной череде переводов с мертвого языка, перемежающихся помпезными и бесполезными балами, где он в большинстве случаев скучал. Сверкающие драгоценностями дамы жаждали внимания к своей внешности, джентльмены — к уму и деловой хватке, мамаши мечтали выдать замуж дочерей, девицы порой не смущались скомпрометировать себя.  
  
И никому не было дела до того, что на этом мир не заканчивается. Все это — только пыль времени. Что есть куда более важные вещи.  
  
— Дженсен, — пробился в его мысли голос Джареда.  
  
— А? Что?  
  
— Может быть, остановимся, передохнем?  
  
— Ты… ты спрашиваешь у меня, не остановиться ли нам? Ты здоров?  
  
— Я — да. Но если ты не хочешь решать, то мы остановимся и передохнем.  
  
— А разве мы не отдыхали, — Дженсен залез в карман и проверил часы на цепочке, — полтора часа назад? Ты уже устал?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Так бы сразу сказал. Но если мы постоянно будем останавливаться… Нет, спасибо, я еще не хочу пить, — не договорив, оттолкнул протянутую флягу Дженсен. Зачем-то задержал руку на запястье Джареда, притянул поближе, рассмотреть синевато-зеленоватые вены под тонкой кожей. Осознал, что в горле пересохло и, не забирая флягу из протянутой руки, сделал пару глотков.  
  
Удивление в глазах Джареда доходчиво объяснило Дженсену, что он сделал что-то не то.  
  
— Прости, я…  
  
— Что? Все в порядке.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— А нам еще долго?  
  
— Нет, осталось всего ничего.  
  
— В Абидос мы добрались быстрее. А сейчас уже вторые сутки на исходе.  
  
— Так… и мы на верблюдах. А они выносливые, но медленные.  
  
— Ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы, а не высмеиваешь, — констатировал Дженсен.  
  
— Я и раньше отвечал.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да. Поиграем теперь в «кто кого переспорит»?  
  
— Я посплю? — спросил Дженсен, устраиваясь поудобнее на покрывале.  
  
— Ага, сейчас натяну тент.  
  
Джаред вел себя странно. Он перестал язвить и подначивать. И это еще больше притягивало внимание, чем напускная бравада.  
  
Может, не совсем напускная, но бравада.  
  
— Дженсен, мы сперва заедем в Каир? — глухо спросил Джаред из недр сумок.  
  
— Нет, — уже сквозь сон пробормотал Дженсен, с трудом разлепляя глаза. — Сперва плато, потом Каир. Мне нужно внутрь пирамид.  
  
— Думаешь, там есть иероглифы? Которые за столько лет никто не заметил?  
  
— Не думаю.  
  
— Что? — Джаред почти запутался в тенте.  
  
— Не думаю, — повысил голос Дженсен. — Знаю.  


 

 

***

  
В пирамиды их не пустили.  
  
Дженсен тыкал пальцем в бумаги, просил Джареда повторить все на местном языке — если вдруг акцент самого Дженсена труден для понимания. Но стражи их не пускали, наставляя на них ружья и чеканя:  
  
— Приказ хедива Тауфика-паши!  
  
И любые аргументы рассыпались прахом.  
  
И самое смешное, что Джаред молчал. Он не вступал в полемику с охранниками. Не пытался перевести все, что говорил Дженсен. Просто стоял рядом и удерживал, не давая и малейшей попытки прорваться вперед.  
  
— Ты — англичанин, — уже на пути в Каир сказал Джаред.  
  
— Я в курсе. Родился в Шотландии, вырос в Лондоне.  
  
— Они — то немногое, что осталось от недавно распущенной Национальной египетской армии. Патриоты. Привыкли жить мыслью о защите родины. А потом пришли англичане и заменили их своими оккупационными войсками.  
  
— Не знал.  
  
— Ага. Откуда тебе знать.  
  
— Ну, извини. Я как-то больше увлекался историей, а не политикой.  
  
— Потому и попал… Стой! — Джаред остановился. — Переждем здесь.  
  
— Что переждем?  
  
— Ты вроде собирался меня застрелить, если я еще раз назову тебя неправильно? Значит, оружие у тебя есть, — рассудил Джаред, спрыгивая с верблюда и устраиваясь под ближайшим барханом.  
  
— Есть. А что мы…  
  
— Мы собираемся дождаться темноты, пробраться перед носом стражи к проходам трех пирамид и посмотреть — есть ли в них те иероглифы, которые ты надеешься увидеть.  
  
— Нас же могут застрелить.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Судя по всему, Джареда этот факт не волновал. Это удивляло и подкупало. И, возможно, было их единственным шансом.


	10. Chapter 10

— Тише! — Джаред шипел почти в ухо. Это волновало, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам и пульсировать где-то внутри головы.  
  
— Я тихо иду.  
  
Язык плохо слушался, и Дженсен даже удивился, что смог правильно выговорить слова.  
  
— Пригнись! — Джаред с силой сжал его волосы, закрывая собой и прижимаясь к рассыпающимся блокам необожженного кирпича очередной усыпальницы.  
  
— Ты меня задушишь.  
  
— Именно это я и сделаю, если не заткнешься.  
  
Вопреки угрозе, Джаред помог Дженсену встать и продолжить путь. Два дня в пустыне вымотали их. А если вспомнить лекарскую комнату в усыпальнице Сети…  
  
— Прекращай мечтать. Осталось самое серьезное — забраться поочередно во все три нужные нам пирамиды. И так, чтобы нас не заметили.  
  
— Они связаны.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Братья разного роста. Нам нужно попасть в малую пирамиду, чтобы пройти к большой. Единая цепь.  
  
В храме Дженсен сознательно умолчал. Джаред до сих пор не верил, что на стенах и гранитном ложе что-то было написано. И не воспринял всерьез их поездку, хотя продолжал помогать.  
  
Теперь у Дженсена появился шанс доказать свою правоту.  
  
— Просто выведи меня к малой пирамиде, — тихо попросил он и несильно сжал руку Джареда.  
  
Тот вздрогнул как от разряда тока. Тряхнул головой, так что шляпа чуть не слетела. Поправил ее и толкнул Дженсена вперед, намекая на то, что пришло время ползти. Сам, судя по еле слышному шороху, пополз следом.  
  
Миновать охрану удалось. И даже очень просто — Джаред выпрямился за их спинами, стукнул головами друг об друга и аккуратно пристроил неподалеку, так, чтобы не сразу нашли.  
  
Внутри пирамиды было довольно прохладно, но по мере продвижения вперед дышать становилось труднее. Спуск вниз таил в себе опасность поскользнуться и пролететь остаток пути хорошо если не кувырком. На шаге десятом Джаред остановился, зажег факел, и дальше они стали пробираться, уже не боясь оступиться. Или попасть в ловушку.  
  
Хотя, по словам того же профессора, — в пирамидах никогда не было ловушек.  
  
Шлифованный гранит приятно холодил ладони, а широкая спина Джареда закрывала от прямого света. Если бы не дело и длина коридора — Дженсен согласился бы идти так очень долго.  
  
В первой комнате, украшенной орнаментом, они не стали задерживаться. Это было не то, что нужно. А из-за того, что приходилось нагибаться под ограждающими блоками, у Дженсена кружилась голова, и остаток пути он боролся с тошнотой. В камере, откуда уже вывезли саркофаг, упомянутый Бэмбриджем в записях, он нашел то, что искал.  
  
Ровные плавные линии иероглифов следовали одна за другой, образуя странный и точный рисунок-карту. Треть карты. Дразнили невероятной наградой в конце пути и отказывались давать полноценное знание.  
  
— Ну и?  
  
— И здесь их не видишь? Справа от тебя.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Зато я вижу. Идем, нам нужно в камеру с шестью нишами. Проход в одной из них.  
  
— Такой же, как в храме Сети?  
  
— Скорее всего.  
  
— Не хотелось бы упасть… — пробормотал себе под нос Джаред и двинулся вперед, подсвечивая путь.  
  


 

***

  
Никто из них не упал. Дженсена, правда, слегка пошатывало, но Джаред старался поддерживать и почти не выпускал его из рук. Заодно ему приходилось почти жонглировать факелом, но он умудрился и Дженсена удержать, и источник света не уронить. И никого не обжечь.  
  
В средней пирамиде они выбрались посреди длинного коридора. И Джаред шагнул было в сторону выхода, но Дженсен удержал его, указывая верное направление.  
  
Джаред промолчал. После того как при помощи скрытого механизма Дженсен смог отодвинуть плиту, ведущую в соединяющий коридор, — Джаред поверил.  
  
— Смешные. Думали, если сделать надпись на полу — ее затопчут? — Дженсен усмехнулся, разглядывая вторую часть карты в единственной доступной камере.  
  
— Мне не наступать на пол?  
  
— Все в порядке, — повернулся к нему Дженсен и улыбнулся. Поймав взглядом ответную усталую улыбку, махнул рукой, показывая, что пора возвращаться.  
  


 

***

  
В последней пирамиде пришлось попотеть — подъем вверх дался нелегко им обоим. В какой-то момент Дженсен просто встал на четвереньки и пополз вперед. Джаред оглянулся, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Третья камера встретила их обломанным гранитным саркофагом и ровными, словно отполированными некогда стенами. Дженсен уставился на потолочные плиты, где остатки карты выдали ему простой ответ.  
  
Настолько простой, что захотелось рассмеяться.  
  
— Дженсен?  
  
— Мемфис. Как я, дурак, сразу не догадался!  
  
— Вот так просто? Мемфис. Перекопаешь его весь?  
  
— Нет. Но я знаю место. Нам совершенно точно нужно туда.  
  
— Сперва в Каир.  
  
— Нам нужно…  
  
— Я слышал. Но сперва мы заедем в Каир. В любом случае для долгой дороги нам нужны вода и еда.  
  


 

***

  
Дженсен даже не успел заметить, откуда те двое выпрыгнули — то ли из подворотни, то ли из дверей бара. Рослый темнокожий бербериец и нескладный голубоглазый американец. Джаред, едва завидев их, застыл, так что даже не нужно было гадать — чьи это старые знакомцы.  
  
Из короткой перепалки стало ясно, что берберийца звали Омар, а его спутника – Джейк. Джаред пытался увильнуть от разговора да и просто поскорее смыться, но те не давали пройти. Джейк лениво ковырял под ногтями ножом с лезвием-крюком, а Омар поигрывал заряженным револьвером.  
  
Джаред же теснил Дженсена к стене ближайшего дома, прикрывая своим телом. За широкой спиной и лохмами трудно было наблюдать за перепалкой, а суть ускользала. Дженсен сколько ни старался вслушаться — у него не получалось.  
  
В какой-то момент Омару надоело все это, и он выстрелил — пуля пролетела почти рядом с головой Дженсена. Грохот перебил все прочие звуки, а лицо справа острыми иглами закололо крошево стены — Омар явно был не самым лучшим стрелком.  
  
Джаред с рыком бросился на него, перехватывая револьвер, и начал наносить удар за ударом — кровь брызнула в стороны. Джейк вскрикнул и попытался запрыгнуть Джареду на спину, чтобы в захвате перерезать горло. Но Дженсен отлепился от стены и толкнул Джейка. Тот, не ожидая подвоха, оступился и полетел на землю. Дженсен сам не удержался на ногах и упал следом.  
  
В падении у Джейка выпал нож, и он пополз в том направлении. Дженсен поймал его за ногу и дернул на себя. Снова и снова — Джейк безуспешно отбрыкивался, пинался, но Дженсен не пускал.  
  
В какой-то момент сцепившиеся Джаред и Омар заслонили обзор, а когда снова сместились в сторону — ножа уже не было видно.  
  
Вдруг Джаред вскрикнул, оттолкнул от себя Омара и влетел спиной в стену. В этот момент Джейк улучил мгновение и вывернулся, подскочил, становясь на ноги. Потом что-то крикнул, схватил Омара за руку, и оба рванули дальше по улице.  
  
Дженсен, пошатываясь, встал, оглянулся и замер — на сероватом затасканном полотне рубашки Джареда с левого бока расползалось большое кровавое пятно.


	11. Chapter 11

— Джаред!  
  
— Нормально все, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Джаред. Оттолкнулся от стены и закинул правую руку Дженсену на плечо — тот по инерции тут же подхватил. Стараясь не касаться левого бока и не думать, что в любой момент Джаред может отключиться от потери крови.  
  
— Царапина. Не волнуйся так. Лучше помоги — нам до конца улицы и еще с десяток домов за поворотом. Всего ничего. Идем.  
  
И они побрели вперед.  
  
Тяжелый металлический запах крови окружал их, не развеиваясь, смешивался с запахом потного тела Джареда. Но, вопреки логике, запах не казался отвратительным. Наоборот, Дженсену хотелось еще и еще вдыхать, уткнуться Джареду в шею, собрать губами образовавшиеся горько-соленые капельки, лизнуть гладкую кожу.  
  
За собственные мысли ему должно было быть стыдно. Но врать себе тоже не стоило.  
  
— Следующий дом.  
  
Еще несколько шагов, и они остановились перед домом, который как две капли воды походил на дом в Александрии. Но на двери висел большой замок. Джаред достал из-за пазухи железку, взглядом попросил Дженсена отпустить его и встал на одно колено перед дверью. Стараясь по минимуму задействовать левую руку, принялся шуровать в замке.  
  
Через пару секунд раздался щелчок, и замок раскрылся.  
  
Как они ввалились в дом и сумели найти нужное для перевязки среди вороха хозяйских вещей — Дженсен не смог бы ответить. Перед глазами все плыло, словно в туманном мареве. Более-менее четко он осознал тот момент, когда его ноги погрузились в прохладную воду домашней купальни во внутреннем дворике.  
  
Джаред, совершенно обнаженный, уже стоял по пояс в воде и одной рукой промывал рану, а другой держал над водой сверток белого полотна, пытаясь не утопить его. Розоватые разводы завораживающими витками расходились от него в разные стороны. Дженсен сбросил свою грязную, промокшую рубашку и с наслаждением погрузился в воду по самую макушку. Затем, вынырнув, он подошел к Джареду, забрал ткань, порвал на ленты и постарался потуже перемотать повязку.  
  
— Вода не особо чистая.  
  
— Плевать. Заживет как на собаке.  
  
Для удобства перевязки Джаред положил руку на плечо Дженсену и теперь мягко перебирал волоски у основания шеи. От ненавязчивой приятной ласки Дженсен шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Черт возьми. Ты возненавидишь меня за это. Но если не сейчас, то уже никогда.  
  
— Что ты нес…  
  
Джаред притянул его ближе и впился в губы, жадно, страстно, втягивая их в свой рот, лаская языком, прикусывая. Так, как будто он тонул и Дженсен стал его воздухом. Ладони огладили напряженные мышцы рук, скользнули на твердую, как из камня выточенную, спину. И единственная мысль патокой затянула сознание — понятно, почему любовники из его сна не могли оторваться друг от друга.  
  
Если их поцелуи хоть вполовину походили на эти.  
  
Правильно было бы оттолкнуть Джареда, уйти, но пальцы уже запутались в его мокрых волосах.  
  
— Н-не здесь, — пробормотал еле слышно Джаред и потянул за собой. Повел куда-то длинными темными коридорами, держа за руку, не выпуская, словно боясь, что Дженсен вырвется и сбежит.  
  
Только бежать не хотелось.  
  
Наверно, стоило сказать Джареду об этом, успокоить, что он никуда не денется. Но язык не поворачивался, и только руки тянулись к влажному жаркому телу рядом.  
  
В какой-то момент Дженсен осознал, что уже не идет, а падает — на шелковую простынь просторной кровати. Джаред тут же накрыл его своим горячим телом, вклиниваясь между ног, разводя их. От контраста ощущений Дженсен выгнулся и громко застонал.  
  
Видимо, он задел повязку, потому что Джаред вздрогнул и глухо выругался. Потом сделав над собой видимое усилие, перевернул их, и Дженсен оказался сверху. Руки Джареда продолжили бродить по его животу, бокам, пояснице, оглаживать бедра, сжимать ягодицы, разводя их, трогать пальцами ложбинку. Слишком откровенные, стыдные, жаркие ласки, испытываемые впервые за всю жизнь, заглушали голос разума.  
  
Дженсен приник к губам Джареда. На фоне их разгоряченных тел они внезапно показались прохладными, как будто Джаред только-только напился ледяной воды из колодца.  
  
Когда скользкие настырные пальцы скользнули глубже и стало слегка неприятно, и после, когда принялись растягивать, разминать и гладить внутри.  
  
Поддерживая Дженсена за бедра, Джаред приставил головку своего члена к открытому входу и принялся неспешными толчками протискиваться внутрь. Боль вспыхивала крошечными искорками. Но Джаред продолжал целовать, кусая и отвлекая.  
  
Боль не отрезвляла. Внутри головы все плыло в туманной дымке, лениво было думать о чем-то. Хотелось просто подаваться навстречу плавным толчкам.  
  
В какой-то момент боль отпустила, и Джаред, придерживая Дженсена, стал скользить внутрь и наружу, каждый раз задевая чувствительную точку. Дженсен стонал, подначивая Джареда ускориться.  
  
— Давай сам.  
  
Руки Джареда легли на бедра, а с них скользнули на член, и маслянистые пальцы начали сжимать, двигаясь вверх-вниз.  
  
Дженсен ощущал себя одновременно и змеей, и факиром, завораживающим ее своей игрой. Он то поднимался, почти снимаясь с члена Джареда, то опускался, насаживаясь до упора, неотрывно смотря тому в глаза. В удивленные, наполненные восхищением блестящие серо-карие глаза.  
  
И первым же, не выдержав зрительного контакта, выгнулся, зажмурился и ускорил темп. Теперь перед глазами вспыхивали фейерверки. В ушах эхом отдавался громкий шепот.  
  
Все смешалось в одной мощной вспышке.  
  
Кажется, он закричал.  


 

 

***

  
_— Господин? Почему вы один в темноте?_  
  
_— Подойди ко мне, Девен. Что ты видишь?_  
  
_— Исполненные сумраком ваши земли отсюда и до края, темные небеса, яркие звезды и белые стены Инбу-Хедж*, господин._  
  
_Повелитель обнял его со спины, устроил подбородок на плече и тихо-тихо прошептал:_  
  
_— Мое время истекает. Если я позову тебя туда, где мой дом, пойдешь ли ты со мной?_  
  
_— Разве здесь, в землях страны Кем, не ваш дом?_  
  
_— Нет. Это их земли. Мой истинный дом был давно утерян. Знания, сила, мощь — все это мои предки умудрились обратить против себя. И утратили почти все._  
  
_— Я не понимаю…_  
  
_— Когда-то давным-давно существовала земля, которую можно было бы назвать Обетованной. Там жили умные, сильные и смелые люди. Они любили познавать новое и применять свои знания. А еще — делиться всем, что узнавали. Но не у всех получалось находить применение этим знаниям, что породило черную зависть. А черная зависть породила разрушение. И Обетованная земля была уничтожена, а те, кто населял ее, пытаясь спастись, разделились. И потерялись._  
  
_— Вы хотите уйти вслед за ними?_  
  
_— Я сумел найти двери по оставленным ключам. И как только спадет Большая вода**, я проследую вслед за предками. Такова моя судьба._  


 

 

***

  
Дженсен пришел в себя все в той же постели, накрытый тонким покрывалом. Джаред лежал рядом и с тревогой смотрел на него.  
  
— Нам нужно в Мемфис. Время уходит.  
  
Дженсен все же смог улыбнуться, хотя сил на этой ушло неимоверно много. Джаред нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, выбрался из постели и принялся собираться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мемфис — древнеегипетский город, располагавшийся на рубеже Верхнего и Нижнего Египта, на западном берегу Нила.  
> **Самый масштабный разлив Нила. По легендам только Белые стены смогли спасти город от затопления.


	12. Chapter 12

Силы постепенно покидали Дженсена. Наступали часы, когда он с трудом стоял на ногах ровно. А весь путь до нужного места он вообще проспал.  
  
Верхом на верблюде.  
  
Неудобная поза и постоянно движущееся животное его не смутили. Потому что рядом был Джаред. Поддерживал, не давал упасть, поил, заставлял есть.  
  
И не сворачивал с маршрута.  
  
Повелитель и его слуга Девен перестали сниться Дженсену. Теперь ему снилась чернильная вечная ночь, местами подсвеченная далекими звездами. Чьи-то разговоры на непонятном языке, хотя суть этих разговоров оставалась ясной, как если бы невидимые люди говорили на английском. Шум, напоминающий гул печатных станков в типографии. Но много тише и размереннее.  
  
Внезапно все стихло, Дженсен открыл глаза и осознал, что они добрались. Положил руку поверх руки Джареда и кивнул в ответ на немой вопрос.  
  
Перед ними возвышался небольшой песчаный холм. Дженсен сполз с верблюда, почти на четвереньках изучил место, посмотрел на Джареда и обвел кругом там, где нужно было начать копать. Хотел даже помочь, но Джаред, ругаясь, оттащил его и принялся за работу сам.  
  
Ближе к рассвету разбудил Дженсена и сообщил, что докопал до большой плиты, прикрывавшей ход, и даже смог сдвинуть ее.  
  
На боку Джареда подсыхало яркое пятно проступившей сукровицы. Он перехватил взгляд Дженсена, но только махнул рукой.  
  
Спуск вниз оказался недолгим, не то что в подземелье и внутри пирамид. Росписи на стенах и утварь, попавшаяся им на пути, указывали на высокое положение их владельца.  
  
— Дженсен, ты понимаешь хотя бы, что мы пришли в гробницу?  
  
В центре большой комнаты стоял базальтовый саркофаг, неровно накрытый тонкой базальтовой же крышкой. Дженсену даже не нужно было делать соскобы, чтобы понять это. Он всем телом навалился на крышку, пытаясь сдвинуть. Джаред, продолжая недоверчиво смотреть, помог. Крышка с грохотом рухнула на пол, но даже не треснула.  
  
Внутри базальтового монолита оказался еще один саркофаг. Идеально обработанный, прозрачный, как горный хрусталь.  
  
И пустой.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся. Сны и надписи, ключи, оставленные повелителем обеих земель, не подвели. Ухватившись за плечо Джареда, он забрался внутрь.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел?!  
  
— Накрой крышкой и отойди.  
  
— Я не буду этого делать!  
  
— Тогда я останусь здесь. Мое время истекло. Ты столько сделал! Да если бы не ты, я сюда в одиночку не добрался бы. Пожалуйста, верь мне.  
  
Джаред смотрел на него как на умалишенного. Но это уже не было важно.  
  
Крышка со скрипом легла в пазы. Дженсен вложил ладони в отверстия по бокам камеры, и ослепительный свет затопил его.

  
  
***

  
— Я думал, что ты так хотел попрощаться, — первые слова, сказанные Джаредом с того момента, как Дженсен попросил закрыть его в саркофаге.  
  
Джаред просто отказывался говорить, сперва сидел в углу помещения, потом оттолкнул Дженсена и самостоятельно выбрался наружу. Не упрекал. Не ругался. И даже не смотрел. Помог зарыть проход и вернуться в Александрию.  
  
А Дженсен банально боялся начать говорить сам. Потому что новые знания рвали его на части, слишком большое количество ранее непонятного нашло свои ответы. Сама вселенная открыла перед ним свои секреты. Излечила и тут же чуть не уничтожила.  
  
У Дженсена было множество ответов и объяснений. Но и Джаред, и окружающая их реальность еще не были готовы к такому.  
  
— Я шел по наитию. Наверно, я бы и не смог разумно объяснить свои поступки.  
  
— Я так понял — ты что-то вроде реинкарнации того фараона? Ну, чья гробница.  
  
— Это не… Ее переделали в гробницу. И называли так, но это не гробница.  
  
— Я понял.  
  
Неловкие паузы повисали в воздухе. На столе захламленной комнаты белел конверт с английскими марками, адресованный Дженсену. И взгляды обоих попеременно задерживались на нем.  
  
Дженсен не хотел его открывать. Там могло быть что угодно, начиная с завещания профессора, заканчивая гневным письмом Данниль. Руки тянулись к Джареду. Встряхнуть, разрушить стену молчания и недопонимания.  
  
— Так ты — наследник фараона?  
  
— Нет. Это оставленные им ментальные связи, установившиеся…  
  
— Стоп. Не думаю, что хочу это знать.  
  
Джаред помолчал, а потом решился.  
  
— Слушай, То, что было в Каире… Вообще, что это было? Блажь? Жалость? Я-то ладно, я сошел с ума, как только тебя увидел! Но ты?  
  
— Тоже. Сошел с ума. Не когда тебя увидел, а вообще. У меня голова взрывается от малой толики того, что я мог бы узнать, потому что и этого для меня одного — слишком много. Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше и каким оно будет, это «дальше». После всего произошедшего как-то не получается переживать по поводу того, что между нами было в Каире. Тем более, что таких эмоций я не испытывал никогда раньше. Даже если отбросить тот факт, что меня лихорадило и я стоял на пороге смерти.  
  
— Ага, — кивнув самому себе, Джаред встал с места, взял его за руку и потянул за собой.  
  
В спальне у кровати развернулся, обхватил руками лицо Дженсена и начал целовать. Не голодно, как в прошлый раз, а нежно, мягко, как невинную девушку.  
  
Джареда хотелось ударить за это. Но вместо удара Дженсен укусил его за губу, усилил поцелуй, протолкнулся в рот языком и принялся исследовать зубы, небо, скользить по изнанке щек. Одновременно стаскивал с Джареда одежду, лаская шею, плечи, бока.  
  
— Твоя рана!  
  
— Чертов свет из саркофага и эту царапину залечил! — рыкнул распаленный Джаред и свалил их на постель.  
  
Они барахтались, награждая друг друга болезненными засосами, укусами и следами от вжимающихся пальцев. Терлись друг о друга, как будто температура воздуха и так не была раскалена до предела. Жар уносил их снова за грань безумия, но в этот раз Джаред не стал терпеливо готовить Дженсена под свой немалый размер. И не стал медлить, входя, не дал возможности привыкнуть.  
  
Жадность поглотила обоих.

  
  
***

  
  
На следующее утро Дженсен выбрался из спальни, примостился на знакомой кушетке и только тогда вскрыл конверт. В котором оказалось целых два письма.  
  
— Все плохо? — Джаред спотыкающейся походкой вышел следом и почти рухнул рядом, чмокнув Дженсена в плечо. Видавшая лучшие времена кушетка натужно заскрипела, но выдержала такое издевательство.  
  
— Как тебе сказать…  
  
— Как есть. Ты уезжаешь?  
  
— Да. Представляешь, профессор все свое имущество завещал мне.  
  
— И что в этом удивительного?  
  
— То, что он всегда был недоволен моей работой.  
  
— Именно поэтому ты — единственный из учеников, примчался через полмира, чтобы застать его последние минуты жизни.  
  
— Ну да. Все же странно.  
  
— Что во втором? Вызов в Лондон?  
  
— Почтенный Хаваз переслал мне приглашение директора Каирского египетского музея продолжить раскопки на территории Абидоса. И совместить археологическую деятельность с преподаванием во французском Институте восточной археологии.  
  
— Ты сказал, что уезжаешь.  
  
— Да. В Каир. Хочешь со мной?  
  
— Как тебе сказать…  
  
— Как есть!  
  
— Дом в Каире — дом моих родителей. И я буду рад, если ты согласишься там жить. Со мной.


End file.
